crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Mojo
Mojo is a mysterious substance that first appeared in Crash of the Titans. Cortex stole vast amounts of it from the Mojo Temple on Wumpa Island and used its power to create titans. Mojo is said to be the "essence of life itself" and may contain nuts. In Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant, mojo gives Crash new abilities. Mojo is liquid, but it is collected as spheres in-game. In Titans, most normal mojo is blue, but in Mind Over Mutant the spheres are color-coded. In Titans, mojo has diffferent sizes to indicate the value of the mojo, with the smallest size being worth 10 points and the larger size being worth 100. There are also a few purple mojo orbs seen floating in mid-air in some levels, of an undetermined value. In Mind Over Mutant blue mojo is worth one point, pink mojo is worth five points, and gold mojo is worth one hundred points. There is also green mojo which can be collected in certain minigames in Titans and Mind Over Mutant. When creatures (such as titans and minions) and plants are defeated, or breakables such as crates are destroyed, mojo is released for the player to collect. When scoring combos, the amount of mojo will be boosted. When collecting large blue 2x mojo, every mojo collected under effect of 2x will be doubled. In the Wii version of Crash: Mind Over Mutant, the player can use a blue, cross hair-like cursor to collect mojo more quickly and efficiently from a distance. Mojo levels up Crash's health, spin duration and slide duration, unlocks new moves and grants extra lives in Titans, while it levels up both Crash and the Titans (excluding Crunch and Cortex) in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Blue Mojo Blue Mojo is the most common and smallest type of mojo in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. In Crash of the Titans, it is worth ten units of mojo, while in Crash: Mind Over Mutant, it is worth one unit of mojo. Pink Mojo Pink Mojo is a type of mojo in Crash: Mind Over Mutant that is worth 10 units of mojo. It is much larger than the usual blue mojo and, as the name suggests, it is colored pink. It can be obtained by finding it in certain areas or it can be found by breaking items that only titans can destroy. It can also be obtained by completing a stopwatch minigame for the first time, where a big amount will be rewarded. Gold Mojo Gold Mojo is the largest and rarest type of mojo. It gives the player 100 mojo. It will probably give Crash and titans level ups when collected with a high multiplier such as 20x. However, this mojo is only collectible once. Green Mojo Green Mojo appears in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. In Crash of the Titans it is collected in a certain Mojo Room, where the player must collect a certain number of them when falling from the ceiling (5000, 10000, etc.) In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, when a certain stopwatch is collected, the player must collect all of the Green Mojo in a certain amount of time. If this is done successfully, then the player is rewarded with a lot of Pink Mojo. If redone, the player is instead rewarded with Blue Mojo. Mojo Multiplier The Mojo Multiplier is a special type of mojo in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. It is much larger than normal mojo with a "2X" above it. It doubles any mojo the player collects for a short time, but taking a hit from an enemy or titan will cancel it in Crash of the Titans. It appears in specific locations in both games, generally near a trail or cluster of mojo. It also has a chance of appearing every time a minion dies, a Titan vanishes or mojo is released by one of the giant mojo-like objects in Crash of the Titans. This effect stacks with the combo multiplier for mojo in Mind Over Mutant, allowing a maximum effective multiplier of 40X. It does not grant any mojo on its own. Bad Mojo Bad Mojo is generated by Uka Uka. It can be used to hypnotize and mutate creatures though some, such as Crash, are immune to it. fr:Mojo es:Mojo Category:Items Category:Crash of the Titans